Rain
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Jimin yang manis diselingkuhi oleh pacar brengseknya, Jungkook. Ia bimbang hendak memutuskan kekasihnya atau tidak, namun Jungkook malah menolak keras, meski ia yang salah di sini. Bagaimana pun juga, dalam lubuk hati terdalam, sebenarnya mereka tidak mampu melepaskan satu sama lain. Bagaimana kisah lengkap mereka? / BTS / Jungkook x Jimin, Suga, Jin / KOOKMIN / Jimin!Uke / Oneshot
_Gummysmiled's 23rd_ _fanfiction_

 **RAIN**

.

.

.

 **Hujan**

Bibir merah merekah digigiti pemiliknya. Sebenarnya hal itu hanya pengalih rasa bosan lelaki berparas menggemaskan bernama Park Jimin terhadap suara 'tik tok' dari jam di koridor sekolah. Suntuk benar menunggu rintik-rintik yang ditumpahkan langit ini berhenti sempurna.

"Lama sekali~" Udara menghantarkan getar suara bermakna keluhan itu. Menandakan si empu tidak merasa baik hatinya.

Memanyunkan bibir lalu berdecak malas, kemudian untuk kedua belas kali, si lelaki manis menengok ke arah jam dinding di belakang.

Tiga ribu enam ratus detik telah berlalu, namun Jeon Jungkook—sang kekasih tampan yang sedari tadi didambakan kehadirannya oleh Jimin—tak kunjung menampakkan barang sehelai rambutnya.

Si lelaki manis mengedarkan pandang. Bahkan di halaman sekolah pun tidak ada sama sekali siswa yang masih terjebak dalam hujan seperti dirinya, dan menunggu lama seseorang untuk menjemput mereka ke kediaman masing-masing.

' _Apa Jungkook belum membaca pesanku?_ ', batin Jimin gelisah, sebab ia telah mengirim pesan singkat pada lelaki tampannya agar menjemputnya sejam yang lalu. Namun, melihat tubuh si lelaki manis yang nyaris membeku—karena dia terlalu bodoh untuk menunggu si Jeon itu menjemputnya—nampaknya pesan itu belum dibaca sama sekali. Atau dibaca, namun tak diacuhkan.

Jimin merengut. Ia ingin pulang dan bergelung dalam selimut Garfield kesayangannya, kemudian membuat segelas susu hangat yang sedikit banyak membuat tubuhnya tidak gemetar seperti saat ini.

"Tch. Aku akan pulang sendiri kalau begitu." gerutu Jimin kesal. Kepalanya kemudian mendongak, memastikan hujan tinggal menyisakan rintik-rintiknya, sehingga ia bisa pulang dengan aman.

"Tak ada gunanya menunggu si bodoh itu."

Nah. Baru sadar dia.

Dua tungkai kaki itu pun berayun dalam tempo pelan. Ia tentu tidak bodoh untuk membuat sepatunya kotor karena percikan air yang membasahi tiap inchi jalan yang dipijaknya.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan seorang Jeon Jungkook masuk dengan seenaknya ke dalam pikiran Jimin. Seketia ia menekuk wajahnya. Tak lupa dengan gerutuan kecil yang lolos dari sepasang bibir gendut itu.

"Sesibuk apa dirimu sampai membalas pesanku saja tidak bisa? Dasar menyebalkan." tukas Jimin sambil merengut. Dalam benak ia membayangkan betapa puas dirinya seandainya ia bisa mencetak lebam biru di wajah Jungkook sekarang juga.

Jimin mendengus. Punya kekasih yang menyebalkan benar-benar tidak enak.

Pedestrian tak begitu sesak hari ini. Mungkin karena orang-orang enggan keluar saat suhu udara masih dingin selepas hujan, atau karena jalanan yang basah semua.

Jimin berjalan sembari bola bundarnya menatapi segala sesuatu yang dianggapnya menarik. Mulai dari toko roti di seberang jalan, polisi yang sedang mengatur lalu lintas, dan sesosok Jeon Jungkook yang sedang duduk bersama wanita asing di dalam sebuah _café_ yang baru saja ia lewati.

Jimin rasa suasana sehabis hujan tidak begitu buruk—

"Tunggu." Kakinya berhenti melangkah. Dahi Jimin kemudian mengerut, dan otaknya mulai memproses sesuatu entah apa.

"Kurasa tadi aku melihat Jungkook." gumamnya, seraya berpikir keras.

Setelah otaknya menyimpulkan apa yang telah ia lihat, Jimin segera berbalik arah dan berlari menuju _café_ yang tadi dilewatinya. Lelaki manis itu berhenti tepat di depan kaca yang membatasi, lalu mengamati apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Jimin membeku. Tubuhnya menegang, dan oksigen di sekitarnya serasa berkurang drastis sampai-sampai dadanya sesak.

Itu Jeon Jungkook. Benar-benar Jungkook, kekasihnya. Jeon Jungkook yang sedang asyik suap-suapan mesra dengan wanita yang sama sekali tidak pernah Jimin lihat. Berarti, itu bukan keluarga Jungkook. Ia tahu karena ia sangat mengenal keluarga Jeon.

Si lelaki manis menarik sudut bibirnya dan terkekeh kecil, "Sialan."

Jimin meraih ponsel genggam dari sakunya, lalu mencoba untuk menelepon Jungkook. Dari sini, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kekasihnya meraih ponsel miliknya lalu melihat siapa gerangan si penelepon. Seketika air muka Jungkook berubah, dan ia langsung menekan sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

" _Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat lagi._ "

Dan yang selanjutnya terdengar bukan suara Jungkook, melainkan suara operator yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan.

Jantung Jimin berdenyut perih. Darahnya mendidih. Tangannya beralih mengetik pesan dengan terburu-buru dan langsung mengirimnya kepada Jungkook.

Jimin mendongak lagi, memerhatikan gerak-gerik Jungkook yang sepertinya sedang membalas pesannya. Benar saja. Tak lama kemudian ada notifikasi pesan baru, tentu saja dari kekasihnya.

' _Nanti saja. Aku sibuk._ ' Begitu isi pesannya.

"Bajingan itu…" geram Jimin. Air matanya nyaris tumpah saat ia membalas pesan itu secepat kilat.

Lagi, ia mengamati kekasihnya. Di wajah Jungkook tergambar jelas ekspresi kesal yang membuat Jimin semakin muak. Kembali, pesan baru diterima Jimin.

' _Apa lagi?_ '

Si lelaki manis menghela napas pelan. Sesak, perih. Lalu, ia kembali mengetik balasan pesan untuk Jungkook dan mengirimnya segera.

Lelaki tampan di sana mendongak, kemudian menoleh ke arah kaca. Iris hitam kelam itu bertabrakan dengan iris kecokelatan Jimin yang diburamkan oleh air mata yang menggenang. Kekasih manisnya berdiri di sana. Menyaksikan langsung kegiatan selingkuhnya. Dengan air mata yang dengan cepat beranak sungai membasahi pipi.

Jantung Jungkook nyaris lepas saat ponselnya bergetar pelan, menandakan ada pesan baru yang masuk, dari Jimin. Dengan ragu, ia mengetuk layar dan membaca pesan itu.

' _Masih sibuk?_ '

Entah kenapa Jungkook merasa hatinya sakit. Jimin mengetahui semuanya. Dengan terburu-buru, ia menolehkan kepala kembali ke arah kaca. Sayangnya, kekasih manisnya telah pergi dari sana.

' _Shit_.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rain**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan yang tadi sempat berhenti sesaat, jatuh kembali membasahi bumi. Rasanya pas sekali dengan suasana hati Jimin saat ini. Ah, Jimin rasa hatinya koyak dan rusak. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sedalam apa luka yang ditorehkan Jungkook.

Jimin tidak peduli lagi. Sekarang, ia harus berlari dan berlari demi menghindari bertemu dengan Jeon bajingan itu. Meski hujan mengganggu penglihatannya, ia tahu pasti tempat yang sedang ia tuju.

"Jimin _hyung_!"

Suara yang sangat familiar merangsek ke telinga di antara rusuhnya suara tetes air hujan yang berlomba-lomba menubruk tanah. Jimin menelan ludahnya kasar, tak ingin memelankan tempo larinya meski ia nyaris jatuh tersungkur.

" _Hyung_ , kumohon berhenti!"

"Aish!" seru Jimin kesal saat hujan semakin deras. Pandangannya benar-benar terhalang saat ini. Ditambah suara kekasihnya yang tidak ingin ia dengar kini bergema memanggil dan memintanya untuk berhenti melangkah.

" _Hyung_!"

Greb!

Tangan mungil itu dilingkupi jemari yang lebih besar, disertai tarikan yang hampir membuat Jimin jatuh dalam rengkuhan Jungkook, kalau saja ia tidak berujar dingin demi menghentikan kekasihnya.

"Jangan berada dalam radius kurang dari lima meter dariku."

Getaran lemah yang ditenggelamkan gemerisik hujan itu jelas membuat Jungkook terperanjat. Lelaki manis itu bahkan melepas paksa genggaman tangannya dan perlahan berjalan menjauh darinya.

"J-Jimin _hyung_ …"

Sang pemilik nama hanya menghela napas kasar, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Kali ini pelan, tidak berlari. Karena ia tahu, Jungkook tetap akan membuntutinya kemanapun ia pergi, sampai si brengsek itu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Sedang Jungkook hanya bisa diam tak berkutik. Perkataan Jimin seakan mutlak, dan ia memang kecewa padanya. Tentu saja begitu, mengingat kekasihnya tetap manusia biasa yang dapat merasa sedih dan terpuruk.

Jungkook bungkam. Tidak punya secuil pun keberanian untuk mengajak seseorang dengan punggung sempit di hadapannya untuk bicara baik-baik. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Jimin yang membawa mereka berdua ke sebuah danau. Tidak jauh dari pertokoan memang, namun sepi sehingga tempat ini tidak terawat.

Jungkook tidak lupa. Sama sekali tidak lupa tempat ini.

Hiburan kecil baginya dan Jimin. Tempat favorit mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Sialnya, semua ini membuat rasa bersalah menyerang hati bertubi-tubi, layaknya kerikil tajam yang menggores hingga berdarah. Terasa perih dan sakit, namun tak terlihat.

Melamun membuat Jimin luput dari perhatian Jungkook, meski ia tahu kekasihnya mengikuti sampai sini walau ia tak menolehkan kepala sedikit pun. Dua tungkai kakinya menuntun langkah mendekati air danau yang jernih. Ia tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya dari air yang sedikit bergejolak karena pengaruh hujan yang enggan berhenti meski sudah agak reda.

Fokus Jungkook akhirnya kembali pada Jimin, saat gendang telinganya menerima hantaran getaran suara dari batu yang dilempar si lelaki manis ke dalam air danau.

"Jungkook."

Yang namanya disebut sedikit terperanjat. Secara mengejutkan, Jimin menanggalkan panggilan kesayangan yang selama ini disandangnya. Membuat Jungkook tidak terima, entah kenapa.

"Ya, _hyung_?"

Tampak bahwa Jimin sedang dilanda sedih yang teramat sangat. Terbukti dari helaan napas kasar yang lolos dari belah bibir pucatnya. "'Kalau kau sedang bimbang akan dua pilihan, datanglah ke danau ini. Ambil beberapa batu dan lemparkan ke danau. Setiap batu mewakili pilihan 'ya' dan 'tidak' secara berurutan. Batu terakhir yang kau lempar menunjukkan pilihan akhirmu.'. Kau pernah mengatakan itu padaku, 'kan?" tanya Jimin tanpa menoleh.

Lelaki yang lebih muda menahan napasnya. Ia ingat benar akan ucapan itu. Kata-kata yang pernah ia lontarkan sendiri, dan ia tidak mungkin lupa.

Jungkook mengangguk seperti orang bodoh, "Ya."

Si lelaki manis mulai melempar batu pertama ke tengah danau, "Kalau begitu, saat ini aku sedang bimbang akan dua pilihan. Apa aku harus memutuskan hubungan kita atau tidak dan tetap bertahan. Dan batu tadi mewakili pilihan 'ya'."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, sebelum tangannya kembali melempar batu kedua ke tengah danau. Menghasilkan riak air yang perlahan meluas. "Tidak."

Seketika Jungkook menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ini semua ibarat senjata makan tuan. Kini rasa menyesal bercampur takut akan kehilangan sosok mungil berparas manis itu membayanginya. Ya, Jungkook memang munafik dan brengsek. Ia memutuskan untuk mendua ketika ia merasa hubungan mereka sudah mencapai sebuah titik jenuh, di mana ia tak lagi merasakan debaran apapun saat berdekatan dengan Jimin. Namun debaran itu sialnya kembali lagi, tetapi di saat Jungkook dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia akan kehilangan senyuman cantik itu tak lama lagi.

Juga dengan kenyataan, bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak mampu hidup tanpa Jimin. Pemilik hati dan pikirannya.

Lamunan Jungkook seketika buyar, saat suara si lelaki manis menyapa indra pendengarnya.

"Ini batu terakhir, berarti inilah pilihan yang harus kuambil."

Binar dalam sepasang obsidian kelam itu membiaskan rasa takut yang tergambar nyata. Tak ingin menerima konsekuensi dari kesalahan yang telah diperbuat. Jungkook memang ditakdirkan lahir sebagai lelaki brengsek, jadi biarkan ia berlaku sesuka hati lagi kali ini.

Sedang Jimin menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Jika ia dan Jungkook memang harus berakhir, maka ia harus melawan keinginan hatinya untuk memaafkan lelaki itu.

"Jungkook. Hubungan kita selesai—"

Jungkook memotong kalimat Jimin, membuat si lelaki manis meremang, karena tiba-tiba saja, Jungkook memeluknya intim dan berbicara dengan bibir yang menempel di tengkuknya.

"—Tidak akan."

BYUR!

Dan Jungkook sengaja menceburkan diri ke danau bersama Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rain**

 **.**

 **.**

"Idiot."

"Benar-benar idiot."

"Yah, si brengsek dan si idiot. Serasi sekali." Sebuah suara berat memaki dua orang berbeda secara bertubi-tubi.

"Sudahlah, Yoongi. Mereka sedang sakit, jangan memperkeruh suasana." Suara lain yang lebih lembut membela dua orang yang sebelumnya di _bully_ oleh seseorang bernama Yoongi.

Biar kita perjelas saja. Saat ini, Jungkook dan Jimin berada di rumah sakit bersama Yoongi, kakak dari Jimin, dan Seokjin, kakak dari Jungkook. Yah, berterimakasihlah pada Seokjin yang menderita _brother complex_ terhadap Jimin—dan bukannya Jungkook yang notabenenya adalah adik kandungnya—sehingga ia segera mendatangi danau tempat favorit pasangan itu menghabiskan waktu saat Jungkook telat pulang ke rumah selama hampir tiga jam.

"Aku hanya berucap apa adanya, _hyung_. Tidak ada orang yang ingin berenang di danau dingin saat hujan kecuali mereka." Yoongi menyanggah, sedang Seokjin menanggapi dengan decakan malas.

"Tetap saja. Tidak baik mengolok-olok orang lain."

Jungkook menghela napas. Perdebatan antara dua makhluk kolot di hadapannya benar-benar tidak menarik, jadi ia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandang ke arah kekasihnya yang berbaring di seberang kasurnya.

Jimin hanya diam sedari tadi. Enggan berucap sepatah kata pun sejak ia membuka mata dan menyadari dirinya berada di bangsal yang sama dengan orang yang sudah ia cap sebagai pengkhianat.

Melihat lelaki manisnya begitu, Jungkook rasa sudah waktunya bicara empat mata.

"Seokjin _hyung_ , Yoongi _hyung_."

Suara serak dari lelaki termuda di antara mereka membuat dua manusia kuno itu menjeda acara perdebatan tidak jelas mereka.

"Apa?" tanya keduanya serempak dengan nada yang kompak, tidak bersahabat.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya. "Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar."

Dan lagi, dua orang itu mengerutkan dahi bersamaan. Aneh. Bedanya, wajah Yoongi lebih masam lagi.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin menyakiti adikku lagi, lebih baik kau berhenti. Aku bisa saja mencekikmu kalau aku mau." Yoongi mengancam dengan nada tidak main-main.

Jika Seokjin langsung panik memikirkan keselamatan nyawa sang adik semata wayang, Jungkook malah mengibaskan tangannya santai.

"Tentu tidak. Kami hanya butuh privasi saat ini, itu saja." ucap Jungkook sembari menebar senyum.

Yoongi memicingkan mata, hendak menyela kembali sebelum Seokjin menariknya paksa keluar dari kamar rawat adik mereka dan menunggu dibalik pintu.

Jimin mendesah malas. Kini hanya ia dan si brengsek itu di ruangan ini. Setelah ia patah hati, berlari dalam hujan, tercebur dalam danau, pingsan, dan nyaris hipotermia, apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Jungkook kali ini?

"Jimin _hyung_."

' _Aish._ ' Suara hati Jimin bergema, mengeluh sekaligus meraung. Yang benar saja? Ia benar-benar malas menghadapi anak ini, apalagi berbicara dengannya.

Sedang Jungkook tidak patah semangat. Kalau ia telah menghancurkan hati Jimin, bukankah ia juga yang harus memperbaikinya? Baiklah, itu adalah persepsinya sendiri.

" _Hyung_. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." ujar Jungkook serius. Berucap dengan tulus, murni dari hati.

"Jangan minta maaf. Katakan saja kalau kau bosan dan kita selesai. Berbahagialah dengan selingkuhanmu." balas si lelaki manis dingin. Bahkan ia tidak melirik Jungkook sedikit pun.

Yang lebih muda mendengus kecewa. Ia sudah menebak Jimin akan berkata seperti tadi. Penolakan penuh terhadapnya.

Jungkook menegas, "Aku memaksa. Kita tidak boleh berakhir."

Mendengar itu, Jimin sontak menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang tersenyum puas. Mungkin karena ia merasa berhasil membuat Jimin memandangnya, meski dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

"Apa kau bilang?! Setelah aku berkorban perasaan, kau mengatakan kita tidak boleh berakhir?!" Jimin nyaris memekik. Bagaimana mungkin tidak, bocah di hadapannya mungkin sudah gila. Jalan pikirannya bahkan benar-benar tidak masuk akal, tipikal bajingan sekali.

Jungkook menyeringai, lalu bangkit perlahan dari ranjangnya sembari membawa infus, kemudian berjalan mendekati Jimin dengan senyuman aneh. "Baiklah, karena kau telah berkorban perasaan, maka aku akan mengorbankan pakaianku."

Jimin mendelik. Rasanya seperti dipermainkan. Oh, dan detak jantungnya menggila saat ini, kalau boleh cerita.

Jungkook mengangkat pelan baju rumah sakitnya. Mewujudkan apa arti dari 'berkorban pakaian' yang tadi dikatakannya.

"JUNGKOOK— _what the hell_!" Jimin refleks menutup matanya erat, dengan tangan yang menghalangi wajah dan kaki yang ditekuk ke dada.

Sedang yang lebih muda melebarkan seringai liciknya. "Katakan dulu kalau kau tidak ingin kita berakhir."

Mendengar itu, sang lelaki manis memekik makin nyaring. "Sialan kau! Jangan memaksaku!"

"Ups, aku sudah menanggalkan bajuku, _hyung_ ~" goda Jungkook usil, berusaha keras menahan ledakan tawa dari mulutnya. Jimin memang gampang sekali dibodohi, seperti biasa.

"Baik, baik! Aku memberimu kesempatan! Tapi cepat pakai bajumu lagi, makhluk mesum!" teriak si lelaki manis dengan pipi yang memerah hebat, tak lupa dengan jantung yang berdegup tak karuan.

Jungkook terkekeh melihat reaksi itu, lalu melangkah mendekati Jimin yang masih setia dengan posisi meringkuknya.

Jimin membeku ketika dirasanya pipi gembilnya dikecup oleh seseorang, ah, bukan seseorang. Sudah pasti itu Jeon 'Brengsek' Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku tahu kata maaf tidak akan pernah menyembuhkan luka, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Sekarang, aku benar-benar sadar. Kehilangan dirimu adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan."

Jungkook memohon dengan lembut. Mengakui kesalahan dan penyesalannya. Seketika, Jimin menurunkan tangan dan membuka matanya perlahan. Niatnya ingin mengintip wajah Jungkook, tapi ia malah mendapati anak itu tengah tersenyum tampan ke arahnya dengan bibir yang hanya berjarak tiga senti dari miliknya.

" _I'm sorry, hyung. I love you._ "

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A. N.-**

HALOHA SEMUANYA~~

Gimana kabar? Duh duh, lama tak jumpa… kangen kali diriku bincang bincang ama pembaca tercinta XD

Kangen ama aku gak? /nggak/ Jangan bilang cuman kangen sama SCHOOL TIME? Ah, ff itu chap 9 nya rada ngestuck. Sebenernya plot sampe ending itu udah tersusun rapi dalam arsip otakku. Sayangnya, hati dan tangan ga sejalan ama otak, jadinya gini deh. Mohon jangan berharap terlalu besar, karena aku ini tukang PHP :'3

Mengenai ff ini.. ff ini sama sekali gak terinspirasi dari Taeyeon – Rain, bahkan udah kuketik seperdelapannya sebelum lagu itu rilis #gaknanya.

Yowes lah. Tolong sampaikan tanggapan, komentar, kritik, dan saran kalian di kotak review imut yang tak berdaya ini yah gaes XD lup yu all~~~ #dor.


End file.
